Here With You
by Gothikalea
Summary: Pendragon's stuck on Ibara, and finds an interesting friend. Canon until the ninth book. Oneshot. SLASH: Pendragon x Saint Dane


Author's Notes: THIS WAS WRITTEN AS OF JULY 8, 2010 It was written on Hotmail, and the added commentary is highly irrelevant (please choose to ignore it if you are not amused.)

(x: nothing has been edited below this)

BY THE WAY THIS IS VERY OUT OF CHARACTER. And it's actually reallly fail. XD Much more so than my MomoKai fanfics - at least some of those make a bit of sense

Momo: You're crazy. YOU ARE CRAZY.  
I know, Momo, I know I am crazy.  
Kaidoh: Fshuu.  
Momo: Kaidoh says that you should write more MomoKai.  
Me: DAMMIT MOMO I ALREADY WROTE 33K WORDS OF TEH MOMOKAI D: Lay off me jeez...Anyway , I ran out of inspiration, and this pairing HAS TWO FANFICTIONS on the internet, so I decided to make one YAY MINE IS THE THIRD FANFICTION EVER OF THIS PAIRING Momo: Maybe no one writes this pairing because it DOES NOT WORK? Because they ARE ENEMIES Me: Shut up. Shut up shut up. ANyway I stopped reading on the eighth book, the ninth book was too boring to read.  
_ DJ Machale owns these three characters

Sorry for the random notes in the middle of the story, I wrote this in an email (LOL thanks Hotmail I can use you as my new Notepad) and I can't be bothered to edit anything. I still do not know that girl's name..

HEY I wanna write a Bobby x Saint Dane story D:  
OKAY SO I guess that since I have not read the ninth / tenth book..I will just leave it at the end of the eight one x3 And it will be all incorrect. YAY

Bobby had never been so lonely in his life. Finally, he had 'defeated' Saint Dane, by sealing him in Ibara, but now he too was stuck there - and he was pretty sure that Courtney and Mark would be pretty damn pissed off at him. Sure, it was nice here; he had things to distract him all day while rebuilding, but it had been a few months and lots of the village had been rebuilt already. Of course he had friends, but many people found him as a leader, a 'hero', so they were afraid to go up to him. And the friends he had, well, they were...friends. Not best friends. Not Courtney. Or Mark. Or Spader. They weren't Loor. He sighed, for the millionth time wishing that this had never happened, that Press had never died, that everything would be fine, that he was just a normal teenager.

Saint Dane watched Bobby from afar. He found it interesting that Pendragon would be like this. Saint Dane hadn't seen him look this miserable before, perhaps because he didn't usually have the time to stare - it was usually sarcastic conversations or dueling. Pendragon, to him, must have been a strong character in order to keep up such a resistance. To see him like this, it made him feel half depressed himself, that he had, in the end, been going up against just a teenager. The fact that Bobby thought he would actually be stuck here was also probably due to false hope. The false hope that those travellers all seemed to have. After all, Saint Dane wasn't that crappy at life. He knew how to get out. Sure. (THE FOLLOWING SENTENECES ARE INCORRECT. :D) There was a flume very close, but he was the only one who knew about it. Because he was the one who had created it. (YAY making up random nonsense, even Saint Dane can't MAKE flumes) But it had one drawback - it couldn't be used to get into Ibara, only out - which was why Saint Dane hadn't left Ibara yet. Because if he left, he wouldn't be able to come back. And if he couldn't come back...then he wouldn't be able to observe Pendragon anymore. Which had actually become an interesting hobby of his. (O LOL PEDOFILE CREEPER)

At one point, Pendragon found a cliff on the edge of the forest. (Cliff...on the edge of the forest...makes sense, right?) He liked to go there, to think, and to try not to think. The air was nice and warm, due to the ocean convection currents, (whatever) and it smelled nice, tropical, sort of. It was a little scary due to the height and the sudden drop, though, but that was okay with Bobby, because he couldn't find anywhere else. Taking food here to eat was really nice. It reminded him of the times he'd gone to Florida with his parents. And what had happened to them? But then he reminded himself that everyone outside Ibara, well, they didn't concern him anymore, because he lived here now. He wasn't a traveller anymore. And although he wanted to be a normal teenager, the thought made him sort of sad. Like he'd lost a huge part of himself.

At first Saint Dane couldn't see where Pendragon was going, due to the dense forest and the fact that he didn't want to make too much noise. Then he realized, after a week or so, that he could transform himself into a bird - slow, much? - and so that way it was much easier to follow the ex-lead traveller. When he reached the cliff, he wondered why Pendragon came here everyday. It was, despite the climate, able to be described in one word - bleak. There were gray jagged rocks everywhere. Not a single living thing was here. It looked like a masterpiece, only broken. This was the type of place that Saint Dane would hang out at, not Pendragon. Then he saw that the teenager had some bread - a perfect excuse for a bird to appear, right?. Usually he would have contemplated his actions, but after months of not plotting anything, he flew down, to where the boy was sitting, without thinking.

The large black raven immediately reminded Bobby of Saint Dane as it walked over to him, simply because it looked evil ruffling its feathers. They were black, shiny and glossy, and Bobby wanted to touch them, but he feared the bird would fly away then. Then he saw its eyes, and they were piercing ice blue - he hesitated before giving it some bread, but it ate the crumbs around him, and Bobby didn't really care too much if it was Saint Dane, anyway. If it was, then that meant that his plan had worked. Besides, why would Saint Dane come up to him to eat bread? So he held his hand out, and as the bird pecked away, Bobby let himself have a smile. It was the first time in ages that he'd had someone come up to him like this. Everyone was all "Oh! You're the person that saved our village - thank you! Thank you, please take this!" Take this, take that, all he wanted was a friend. Well, it was a bird. Not a human. But whatever, at this point, birds counted.

Saint Dane knew that Pendragon didn't trust him as he wobbled over. It was his fault for being out of practice. After all, he had fooled Courtney and Mark. But if he couldn't fool Pendragon...Well, maybe acting more like a bird would do the trick. He ate the bread on the floor. It tasted weird, with dirt on it, but he figured it would work. And it did; Pendragon held his hand out. The bread tasted a lot better from his hand than it did than from the floor, Saint Dane decided. (LOL LOL SO OUT OF CHARACTER IT's so cute.) After he finished, he wondered what to do. The whole thing had been based on an irrational, rash decision. Pendragon leaned down to see the bird better, and he nearly fell over because he lost his balance, nearly crashing into Saint Dane. But he was faster than that, so he jumped back and flew off. Then he asked himself what the hell he was doing.

Bobby brought more bread, but the raven didn't show up again. He got more and more disappointed and depressed as the days passed, but kept bringing extra bread anyway. Saint Dane stayed behind, watching, and although he was supposed to not show his feelings, it didn't mean that he didn't have any. And so on the sixth day, he approached Bobby again. The boy automatically cheered up and held bread out, not hesitating this time. Wow, he must be really damn lonely. This time, Saint Dane didn't fly away until after Bobby tried to touch him. And it went on like this, with each day Bobby bringing more bread, and Saint Dane staying longer. At one point, Pendragon started to talk to the bird - which was kind of weird, but it was sort of nice to hear the person who had been trying to destroy his plans of 'taking over Halla and changing it into something better' expressing his feelings on how everything was. Pendragon was happy, and Saint Dane enjoyed his company.

Until one day.

That day, Pendragon had just found out that only person that had been his friend(name please? I forgot it, I want to say Tali, but I know it's not Tali -_-), well, she was actually Nevva Winter. He'd walked in while she was transforming, and now he wondered what was left. Well, he had the bird. But that day, Nevva Winter had informed Saint Dane of what had happened, and she had begged him to stop this, to get off Ibara, to continue with his plans. He wondered what to do about Pendragon. The boy would probably be desolate without anyone to talk to.

Nevva's voice pierced throughout his thoughts. "Listen. Why are you concerned about the boy? He will be fine without you. He is the lead traveller after all."

But that was what he had thought three months ago. Still, if he had survived until now, then he should be fine without him, right? So he decided to give Pendragon one last visit.

Late. The raven was late. Bobby sat on the edge of the cliff, as far as he dared to. As he looked down the sheer drop, the water below violently crashed against the rocks lying besides a small beach at the bottom. (Like, you jump off the cliff, there's sand down there. Then there are rocks. And a violent sea.) It was in deep turmoil, just like himself. He wondered why he was even obsessed with a bird. He should be helping the village. (Tali) was just a girl, anyway. He didn't really care about her, wasn't too sad, more angry than depressed. And then the raven flew by, so close that Pendragon could touch it. Bobby smiled, and he did. Try to touch it, that is. But he leaned too far out, forgetting that he was on the edge of a cliff.

"Oh, shi-"

See, if the raven hadn't been Saint Dane, Bobby would have died. But from all that he'd been through, Saint Dane just had to have quick reflexes, so although it was close (Gravity accelerates at 9.8m/s, you know), Bobby was saved. But the problem was, as big as the raven was, it wasn't big enough to hold Pendragon, so he was forced to change back into himself. As they both reached the sand, well, you could say that Bobby was very much so confused.

His enemy's face brought Pendragon to hiss angrily, "You! It was you...!"

"...If you mean the raven, I suppose so." It was strange to hold the teenager, who was still trembling from the fall, in his arms. Usually Bobby was the one holding him, as he was in a bird form.

Great, so now my two best friends in Ibara were Saint Dane and his minion.

"Why did you save me?"

That was a good question. A few months ago, Saint Dane would have left Bobby to die. But through listening to everything Pendragon had said, well, it occurred to him that the teenager was, well, just that - a teenager, with feelings, not special in any way. The fact that he was a traveller was out of sheer luck due to his uncle.

Still, none of that could answer the question.

"Does it matter?"

Bobby tried to get out of his enemy's arms. It didn't work; he was still trembling, and although he'd been doing physical work, he was a little rusty on his fighting skills.

"It does...!" If Saint Dane saved me because he wants me to be miserable then maybe it's just better to die.

Saint Dane tilts Bobby's face up towards his, forcing the boy to look at him. His fingers are not cold like always. They're warm, and Pendragon wants to bask in that warmth.

"Why?"

The icy eyes pierce through him like daggers. But unlike usually, they had a spot of warmth. Like the sun has broken through, and the ice is finally melting. (Momo: Dude, what the heck? The flowery descriptions are unnecessary.) Bobby doesn't - no, he can't - speak, because he's too entranced.

Then Saint Dane leans in. Real close to his face. Like, that close. (Momo: Dude. This is so wrong)

And Pendragon finds his strength, from somewhere, to break eye contact, to look elsewhere, to push him away and fall onto the soft, gray sand. He hadn't even been breathing, though, and Saint Dane wonders if Pendragon's blushing because he's out of oxygen or because of what had nearly just happened.

Bobby wonders why it matters. He racks his brain and can't find a reason. Because it doesn't really. He's been real happy the past few months with his enemy, as much as he hates to admit it.

"..." Bobby stops panting for air, but he still blushes as he looks away. That contact had been too close.

Saint Dane takes a step towards him. "Why, Pendragon?"

Bobby crawls backwards, until he's stuck against the cliff he's just fallen from, and mutters, trailing off into silence. "...I guess..It doesn't really.." Then he realizes that going backwards is a bad idea. Because now he's cornered. (Momo: Are they going to have the hot homosexual stuffs now?)

"Hmm. Pendragon, your fighting skills have lowered."

This elicits a pout slash snarl. "Well, I haven't been fighting! Because I'm stuck here."

The man kneels down, close to Bobby again. It's nice to be close to him. He wants to be closer. It's freaking Bobby out. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, for trying to destroy Halla. And I stopped you. So, ha." Which sounded retarded. And immature. Especially the So, ha part. But right now Pendragon was too flustered to say anything.

Saint Dane smirks. Bobby takes this as a Do you really think I don't know my way out of here? and he wonders if everything he has done is in vain.

"Yes, yes. Of course you have stopped me. Genius on your behalf."

"Hmph." Bobby looks away again, wondering why his enemy is so close. Wondering if his enemy really is even his enemy anymore. Since he'd talked to Saint Dane for three months straight, then shouldn't they be like, friends now? But they had all been one-sided conversations. Bobby wonders if Saint Dane would ever talk to him.

As much as kneeling on top of Pendragon was fun, it wasn't going to get a conversation. So he sits down to the right of Bobby. "It looks like you didn't like Nevva Winter?" But Pendragon seems to be fine with me, how strange.

That was much better, much more comfortable. And a nice, easy topic now. "Nevva sucks at acting."  
"Well, she is new at transformation." He had just taught her, not too long ago. Of course her acting skills would be...Rusty?

"Hey, did you really listen to me talk all that time?" That was just so embarassing.

"It was interesting."

"Interesting to listen to me? Yeah, right."

"I don't lie, Pendragon."

Bobby finds this funny. Saint Dane? Not lying? Impossible. And then a thought occurred to him; earlier on, when Saint Dane had been smirking... "..Hey, you do know a way out of Ibara, don't you? Why don't you go...?"

"If I knew a way out of Ibara, then you could get back to your friends, correct?" And you could also continue your crusade against me. If I let you out, then we'd have to kill each other. I don't want that.

"Meh." Pendragon didn't want to say it, but it was true. "I...don't want to leave Ibara. But, you, you have plans to continue, right?" He laughed a little. "I didn't want to be a traveller in the first place, anyway."

This surprised the man. "Surely you are lonely here?"

"Yeah. But at least it's not so stressful." He bit his lip, feeling bad about sounding so selfish. "Hey..If you get out..Could you try..not to kill Courtney and Mark?" The others could look out after themselves. But Courtney and Mark...

Saint Dane takes Bobby's chin and turns it slowly, oh so slowly, towards him. So for the second time in a day, which has never happened before, the teenager is looking into those eyes again. This time, Saint Dane closes the distance between them. He knows Nevva will kill him for choosing this instead of continuing. He knows he's neglecting his duties.

He knows that it's wrong.

Bobby's eyes are still open wide in surprise as his enemy - no, now, his friend (or was he more?) - backs away. The feeling of soft, warm lips on his lingers. It feels so right. It feels so wrong.

And he doesn't want it to go away.

"Who said I was leaving...Pendragon?"

I'd rather stay here, with you. 


End file.
